Weather strips of the general type of this invention may be seen in Japanese laid open patent application published under No. 59-60050 on Apr. 19, 1984.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional weather strip 1 is provided with a trim portion 2 which is made of solid rubber and has retaining lips 3 on the inner surfaces thereof. A tubular sealing portion 4 made of sponge rubber projects from an outer surface of an outside wall of the trim portion 2. Within the trim portion 2 is embedded an insert 7.
The weather strip 1 is fitted to a flange formed in an edge of a body panel B through the retaining lips 3. The tubular sealing portion 4 is pressed by an inner panel 10 of the vehicle door. A trim garnish 8, which connects to body panel B at a place not shown, covers the trim portion 2, and the end of the trim garnish 8 is near the base portion of the tubular sealing portion 4. The trim garnish 8 is not a part of the weather strip but is otherwise part of the vehicle trim.
The trim garnish 8 is made of plastic. As shown in FIG. 7, there are tips 9 on the end of the trim garnish 8 along a parting line L of molds (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 8, the tip 9 is exposed, i.e., is externally seen from the direction of an arrow V.sub.2. When door D is closed, the tubular sealing portion 4 is pressed in the direction of an arrow F.sub.0 by the inner panel 10 of door D, and being made of sponge rubber the tubular sealing portion 4 readily deforms in the direction of arrow F.sub.1 (as shown a dotted line). As a result, tip 9 is more conspicuous and mars the esthetic appearance. Moreover, the tubular sealing portion 4 is now further away from the adjacent end of trim garnish 8, and hence the opening between the trim garnish 8 and the tubular sealing portion 4 becomes even larger. That opening also mars the esthetic appearance.